


Quack

by FeatherQuilt88



Series: The Amber Dragon Anthology [23]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Animals, Babies, Cute, Cute Kids, Family Fluff, Gen, Happy, Happy Family, Post-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Turtleduck(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 03:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatherQuilt88/pseuds/FeatherQuilt88
Summary: Chiko (fancharacter) plays with Zuko and Jin's baby in the palace garden. Some turtleducks decide to join them.





	Quack

**Author's Note:**

> For readers new to my "Amber Dragon" fanfic series--my fancharacters, Chiko and Kiwa, are Iroh's adoptive daughter and Zuko and Jin's daughter, respectively.

Chiko loves the fuzzy baby turtleducks in the palace garden; and she _loves_ her fuzzy baby niece too! Kiwa's tiny tuft of black hair is as downy as the ducklings' coats, and it bounces along with Chiko's larger, brunette topknot as they walk around the enclosed lawn.

Zuko's daughter is still too young to walk on her own, but Iroh's daughter, her proud little aunt, loves to parade the baby around. Chiko slips her tiny hands under Kiwa's even tinier arms, and supports the crown princess' pudgy feet upon her own. Round and round, the two little princesses walk in the grass, under Jin's watchful eye. Chiko has promised her big sister-in-law that she won't get close to the water's edge, but she is pleased when one of the mother turtleducks and her brood comes to them instead.

"Look, Li'l Kiwa!" Chiko coos, her mouth wide open with delight; "lookit the ducklings! See, they love you!"

The baby turtleducks indeed all swarm around the tiny princess, peeping as if to share their simple joy at being alive with her.

"Aboobooba..." Kiwa gurgles and flails her pudgy arms, clearly just as happy as the little animals.

The mother turtleduck waddles amidst her brood, and stares up at them. She seems a bit more reserved than her ducklings, but still is apparently comfortable and trusting around the princesses. "Quack!" she claps her beak up at them, matter-of-factly.

"Quack!" Chiko laughs and answers her. Suddenly the ducklings join in too. "Quack, quack, quack!"

"B-QUACK!" Kiwa suddenly pronounces, her baby mouth smiling as wide open as her "auntie's."

"Oh!!" Jin comes running up, clapping. "Kiwa! You _talked!!_"

Chiko flashes a proud, almost cheeky grin, as she turns around with her infant relative. (Sometimes it's hard to believe that Chiko isn't actually Iroh's biological child--that toothy grin looks almost exactly like his, whenever he is pleased with himself.)

The Fire Lady whoops with maternal joy, scooping her baby up in her arms. "You talked!" she repeats. "Like a duck," she admittedly giggles; "but you _talked!_"

The grin still hasn't left Chiko's face--wait 'til Big Ko learns they've taught Kiwa a new word today! (With a little help from their feathered friends, of course.)


End file.
